Bajo la lluvia
by Miss Wong
Summary: "¿Que te ha pasado?" preguntó ella al fin, bajo la lluvia. "Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?" James suspiró y apartó la vista de Lily por un instante "Tu. Tu me has pasado". Para Ellie.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son de JotaKa Roulin Pero Sirius es mío.

**Summary:** "¿Que te ha pasado?" inquirió ella al fin, bajo la lluvia. "Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? ¿Que me ha pasado?" James suspiró y apartó la vista de la ojiverde por un instante, para luego volverla a mirar "Tu. Tu me has pasado". Para Ellie.

**Nota: **ESTO ES PARA ELLIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, ELLA ME VIOLABA CON CIGARRAS CUANDO COMENZAMOS A SALIR JUNTAS, LA MUY PUTA. Pero no importa, porque gracias a ese trauma que me dejó, adoptamos un bebé _cigarro_(?) y se llama Ziggi, y le pondremos un tutu rosa y lo vamos a maquillar :3 te amo, espo, eres (fackin) muy (super fackin) insoportable

* * *

><p><strong>Bajo la lluvia<strong>

«And you're on fire, when he's near you  
>You're on fire, when he speaks<br>You're on fire  
>Burning at these mysteries»<p>

–– – –

El sol se había ocultado detrás de unas grandes nubes grises, dando paso a una lluvia insaciable a las afueras del castillo. Las ventanas de éste estaban llenas de pequeñas gotas deslizándose hacia el suelo, mientras que el sonido de la lluvia golpeando el techo había causado las ganas de varios estudiantes de tomar una siesta. El frío era insoportable, tanto fuera del castillo como dentro de él, aun con las chimeneas encendidas dentro de las diferentes salas comunes.

Además, las excursiones a Hogsmeade se habían suspendido debido a la lluvia, haciendo todo más aburrido aun.

Pero eso a Lily Evans, prefecta de Gryffindor, no le importaba.

—Esto es absurdo.

Tiró su libro de Historia de la Magia bruscamente sobre la mesa junto a la ventana de la Sala Común, nerviosa y frustrada de no poder prestarle atención a su lectura. Suspiró profundamente, quitándose el rojizo cabello del rostro y mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla. Tenía la mente en otro lado, cosa, o _persona_, mejor dicho.

Desde que empezó séptimo curso, las cosas iban de mal peor con James Potter. Él prácticamente no le hablaba, no le insistía salidas a Hogsmeade, no le pedía matrimonio delante de una gran multitud, arrodillándose frente a ella con una sonrisa burlona y sacando una _Gragea de todos los sabores_ como anillo de matrimonio. Tampoco le guiñaba un ojo ni se acercaba descaradamente a sus labios para robarle un beso.

Nada. Absolutamente nada.

Y eso a ella le molestaba muchísimo. Porque significaba que él no estaba enamorado de ella realmente, ¿porque insistir tantos años y luego rendirse así, como si nada? Era injusto, era injusto porque ella había terminado enamorándose de él, tal y como James había predicho que pasaría. Y él se había volteado como un estúpido panque y había comenzado a ignorarla.

Lily giró su vista hacia la entrada de la Sala Común, para ver entrar escandalosamente a Sirius y a Remus, riéndose y jugando con sus varitas. Ella no pudo evitar mirar detrás de ellos, esperando que James apareciera y hablar con él.

Al ver que el _cuatro ojos_ no los seguía, con un suspiro, se levantó y caminó hacia los dos magos, para _exigirles_ el paradero de James.

—¿Saben donde está James? —inquirió, casi les ordenó. Sin sonrisas amables ni saludos corteses.

Ellos detuvieron su paso cuando Lily intervino en su camino. Sirius miró a Remus, encarando una ceja, y luego se volteó hacia la pelirroja.

—¿Y para que quieres hablar tú con él?

Lily entrecerró los ojos.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, Sirius. ¿Donde está James?

El rostro de Sirius cambió radicalmente a la sorpresa. Sus ojos se abrieron y sus cejas se levantaron, una sonrisa burlona se extendió por sus mejillas y soltó una carcajada.

—Disculpa, disculpa... ¿he oído bien? ¿Me has llamado Sirius? ¡No puedo creerlo! —volvió a carcajearse—, Venga, lunático, ¿oíste eso?

Remus sonrió, pero no dijo nada.

—Vaya, al parecer vas a ser dulce con nosotros de ahora en adelante, ¿eh? —Sirius extendió su mano para pellizcar la mejilla de Lily, pero ésta la quitó en un gesto de pura irritación.

—¡Agh, déjame! Dime donde está James.

Sirius se rió.

—Está ahogando sus penas bajo la lluvia —comentó dramáticamente.

Lily frunció el ceño. ¿Ahogando sus penas?

—¿Donde?

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

—Cerca del Sauce Boxeador. Apresúrate antes de que se entregue a él y se reúna con Merlín en el 'más allá' —acto seguido, subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de los chicos junto con Remus.

Lily se mordió el labio, indecisa. Cruzó el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se dirigió a paso lento hacia donde Sirius dijo que James se encontraba. Estaba nerviosa, no dejaba de jugar con sus manos, pues no sabía que le diría. No había tenido oportunidad de hablar con él desde que empezaron el curso porque él la evitaba constantemente. Pero no, esta vez no lo haría.

Se apresuró cada vez más, que terminó chocando con un par de niños de primer cuso.

—¡Lo siento! —gritó de lejos mientras los niños le lanzaban fulminantes miradas.

Cuando llegó a los terrenos de Hogwarts, sin importarle empaparse entera bajo la lluvia, lo vio.

James estaba sentado sobre una roca a unos pocos metros del Sauce Boxeador, pero lo suficiente para que éste lo hiciera pedazos. Estaba empapado y solo. Lily frunció el ceño y caminó hacia él lentamente, tiritando, pues no estaba demasiado abrigada.

Él no escuchó su llegada hasta que ella habló, tal vez por el sonido de la lluvia, o porque intentaba ignorarla, como había empezado a hacer a principios del curso.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, elevando la voz.

Él ni siquiera se volteó a verla.

Lily suspiró y se sentó a su lado, agradeciendo que la roca sea lo suficientemente ancha.

—¿Porqué me ignoras? —preguntó suavemente, a pesar de que hubiese querido gritárselo y entregarle un bofetada, para completar.

Él resopló.

—¿No es eso lo que querías? ¿Que te dejara tranquila? —contestó, de una forma no muy amable.

Lily lo observó por un momento. No llevaba sus lentes, tenía un semblante serio y ojeras. Llevaba su barita fuertemente aferrada a su mano derecha, y tenía la mirada fija en el Sauce Boxeador.

—Nunca dije eso —mintió.

James la miró, encarando una ceja.

—"Ya no te soporto, Potter, ¿podrías dejar de arruinarme la existencia con tus estúpidas declaraciones de amor?", ¿como se supone que debería interpretar eso? —inquirió con sarcasmo.

Lily hizo una mueca y apartó la vista. Vale, sí, se había pasado un poco al decirle a Potter que dejara de molestarla. Tal vez demasiado. Pero, así era el karma, ¿verdad? Empezabas a apreciar algo cuando se iba de tu vida y dejaba de ser algo constante. Y se supone que si él la quería, tendría que entender eso.

—No es justo —dijo de repente, con el ceño fruncido.

James la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Que no es justo, Evans? —preguntó.

Ella se enfureció.

—¡Tú sabías perfectamente la razón por la cual no aceptaba tus estúpidas citas! —gritó enfadada, mirándolo a los ojos mientras la lluvia helada los bañaba—. ¡Lo sabías, Potter!

El muchacho resopló de mala gana.

—No, de hecho, no lo sabía. Tal vez si tuvieras la amabilidad de decírmelo...

Lily se apartó el cabello mojado del rostro.

—¿Por que todo debe ser como tu quieres que sea? —exigió la pelirroja—. "Me gusta esa chica, genial, ella saldrá conmigo", y entonces se supone que yo tendría que seguirte a todas partes como si fueras una... especie de Dios cósmico o algo así.

James puso los ojos en blanco y la miró enfadado.

—Tu no eres... 'esa' chica —dijo—. No eres cualquier chica para mi. Creí que lo sabías porque te lo repetí unas mil quinientas veces desde tercer curso.

Lily sentía un ardor en el pecho, y sobre todo en los ojos.

—Hasta ahora —murmuró.

Él asintió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí, hasta ahora. Porque me cansé de recibir un «_no_» por respuesta, ¿quien te crees que eres? No estaré pidiéndote una 'estúpida cita' toda mi vida.

Lily se limpió una lágrima disimuladamente ante las palabras de Potter, pero tal vez no se había notado, ya que la lluvia podía confundirse con infinitas lágrimas en su rostro (y tal vez ya había soltado unas muchas, sin darse cuenta).

Se quedaron en silencio un rato.

Él no hablaba, y ella lloraba en silencio. La lluvia no parecía acabar, y los truenos habían comenzado a tomar participación de la escena, causando que Lily diera respingos cada vez que tronaban.

—No aceptaba citas contigo porque temía que me decepcionaras —murmuró, así, de la nada—. Lo hacías con todas. ¿Porqué yo tendría que ser la excepción?

James la miró, y su semblante enfadado se esfumó. La miró como solía hacerlo el 91% de las veces. Con amor, con ternura, porque él jamás había sentido algo igual con otra chica antes, considerando que (sin exagerar) había salido con la gran mayoría de las chicas de Hogwarts. Con algunas más tiempo, con otras menos, pero ninguna podía darle lo que él se imaginaba que podría tener junto a Lily.

—¿Porque creerías que no lo eres?

Ella no lo miró, solo sintió ganas de llorar. Porque quería que él volviera a insistirle una y otra vez una cita a Hogsmeade y ella seguir resistiéndose. Porque el hacerlo y recibir declaraciones de amor constantes, le hacía tener la certeza que de verdad él la quería. Que él no miraba a nadie más solo por tomarse media hora de su tiempo en suplicarle que salieran juntos.

Y, tal vez, ese era el motivo por el cual Lily Evans se había resistido tanto.

Ella se levantó, con ganas de irse, pero se detuvo cuando vio que James también se levantó. Ella se volteó para mirarlo, dispuesta a hacerle una sola pregunta más.

—¿Que te ha pasado? —inquirió ella al fin.

James la miró, y bufó.

—¿Estás bromeando, verdad? ¿que me ha pasado? —suspiró y apartó la vista de la ojiverde por un instante, para luego volverla a mirar—. Tu. Tu me pasaste.

Lily lo miró fijo por un instante, y se perdió a la hora de saber cuando fue el instante en el que James llevó una de sus manos a la cintura de la pelirroja, y la acercó a él para besarla. Jamás creyó que su beso bajo la lluvia sería de esta forma, con frío y ganas de llorar, pero el simple hecho de saber que era James quien la besaba, hacía que cada incómodo detalle se transformara en el más preciado.

Todo el frío que había sentido hasta ahora, se había evaporado cuando los labios de James se posaron en los suyos. De algún modo estaban tibios, y eso mejoraba las cosas. Se movían lento y suave, mientras sus brazos la envolvían. Ella rodeó los suyos alrededor de su cuello, algo molesta de no poder entrecerrar sus dedos en el cabello del moreno, dado que estaba empapado. Un suspiró salió de sus labios cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, sintiendo más calor del que no sintió nunca, porque era un calor interno. Como _fuego_.

Sintió a James sonreír contra su boca por un instante. Le dió un último beso corto y conciso, y separó su rostro del de ella, dejando únicamente sus frentes en contacto, mientras su pulgar acariciaba su mejilla. Y agradeció que no se hubiera separado del todo, porque no sabía que habría hecho.

Él la miró, con algo de dificultad, ya que las gotas de la lluvia se posaban en sus pestañas, y murmuró:

—Evans, ¿vienes conmigo a Hogsmeade mañana?

Ella cerró los ojos por un momento, soltando un suspiro algo teatral, y asintió.

—Sí, Potter.

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Y volvió a besarla.

* * *

><p><strong>LilyJames**, _again_.

Es que sí, gente, sí; son un (mi) OTP tan obsesivo que es imposible dejar de escribir sobre ellos. James es amor, Lily también, y Sirius... bueno, él es el Dios del sexo. Namaste.

Terminé de escribir esto a las 1:25 de la madrugada, muriéndome de sueño y escuchando On Fire, de Switchfoot . Siempre me gustaron los besos bajo la lluvia, acompañados de una pareja peleada y enojada y que BAAAAM, se besan para romper el hielo (sí, sí, muy _The Notebook_), pero así es la vida.

ESTO ES PARA ELLIEEEEEEEEEEE LA MUJER QUE ME VIOLABA CON CIGARRAS Y POR ESO ESTOY TAN MAL DE LA CABEZA :3 gracias por eso, amor, esto es para ti.

Y... aja, soy Lorda Melimort futura casi-casi emperatríz del mal (y tengo naríz, pero quiero operarla), **así que me dejan un review**, o se ganan un _cruciatus_ por un lugar en el cual sus varitas jamás podrán entrar.

Besos, y grageas con sabor a **vómito** para todos.

—_**Mel.**_


End file.
